The boy who learned
by Pixiestache
Summary: This is a kevedd story set in a Harry Potter AU. When Kevin's whole life had been nothing but violence, how hard could it be to win some stupid little cup?
1. Chapter 1

This is a kevedd story, there will be adult content in later chapters. *I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Harry Potter, or any trademarked or copyrighted idea or image used in this story*

**I'm still looking for a beta reader! If you're interested just message me on my tumblr! ( .com)**

_Chapter one  
_

* * *

Kevin had never been normal, in fact he had been abnormal his entire life. He was destined to be abnormal since he had been a twinkle in his father's eye.

It all started when his mother and father met. She was a dancer, a muggle, and his father was a wealthy business man. He could have any woman he wanted, and he wanted her.

She said that when they met she knew they were soul mates. She had been dancing, the stage was dim and she was counting the beats of the music until she started her number. One last stroke of the ivory keys signaled that start, she took a deep breath, the lights flashed on, and she was in the spot light. Center stage. She started her dance with all the elegance of a swansong, slow, mournful, beautiful, and heart breaking. She flew across the stage with more grace than any dancer before her, her leaps were strong and her turns dizzying, and through it all her face gave more emotion than most people do in their lives.

Her piece ended and she stood, breathless, exhausted, and raw, on stage. For a few heart clenching moments there was nothing but silence, and then the crowd roared to life, they stood and gave her a thunderous applause. That's when she saw him. He was standing in the front row and watching her with hooded eyes, a satisfied smirk draped across his face.

She said when she saw him she knew, she said ti was like magic. And it was.

This man had been so deeply obsessed with her that he had sent her chocolates laced with love potion before the show. It was his own homebrewed mix of amortentia, beguiling bubbles, cupid crystals, and everlasting elixir, designed to make the drinker helplessly in love and last for a long amount of time.

They met after the show and she fawned over him, they dated and soon after married. And she, being none the wiser, birthed him a beautiful baby boy.

Around the child's fifth birthday the potion started to wear off, the man tried to re-administer it but she had built a resistance while the potion had wreaked havoc in her system for the past six years. The couple started fighting, they screamed and shouted daily, and over the years the screaming turned into hitting and attacking. Taking what he wanted even when she said no and all while their poor child could do nothing but watch.

One day, fed up, the woman decided to leave. She packed a bag for herself and her son and made to sneak out of the house in the dead of night, her seven year old child cradled in her arms. Just as reached for the door handle she heard her husband bellowing upstairs, screaming her name.

He came down the stairs like a bat out of hell, shouting obscenities and asking her where in the _fuck_ she thought she was going. When she told him she planned to leave he became enraged. He raised his wand on her for the first time in their relationship, exposing himself as a wizard.

One would think his hand would shake or his voice would falter when he raised his wand against this woman he was supposed to love. But that was not the case.

"Crucio!"

She screamed, the noise ripping itself from her throat while the feeling of being ripped apart by a thousand red hot knives filled her body. Her cries filled the air and despite her best efforts she couldn't keep her grip on her son. The boy fell so the ground, his head hitting the linoleum with a sickening _crack_ and he started to sob. "Daddy, please stop! Don't hurt her!" He desperately tried to crawl his way over to where his mother was strewn convulsing on the floor, hoping to protect her somehow, but the blood dripping down his neck and arms made the tile slippery and made it even more difficult for him to move.

His father cried out another curse and his mother let out another scream. He couldn't save her.

Suddenly the air felt static and heavy, three men appeared out of nowhere with loud _'pops'_ accompanying their arrival. It all happened so quickly it was a blur, his father disarmed, ensnared, dragged off to god knows where. His mother rushed to some place called St. Mungos, men in robes hurrying them along.

He caught snippets of conversation while some nurse tended to his head; the men in the dark robes were talking in hushed whispers.

"Dark wizard…" Wizards? "Alerted by the use of an illegal curse…" Curse? Magic? "Found a whole stash if home brewed love potion… this guy's gonna be in Azkaban for sure…"

He and his mother were thrust into a whole new world where magic was real, pictures talked, money had odd names, and everything was crazy. Wizards were real, and he was one of them.

The only constant in both these realities was that his father was a cold hearted criminal.

* * *

**Author note: **Yes I know this chapter is very short. This is more of an introductory chapter that explains Kevin's past a bit. In the next chapter the story will start up in present time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ed, Edd, an Eddy! Also, I do not own Nat or Rave. These are OC's created by c2ndy2c1d ( tumblr . com ) and asphyxion ( tumblr . com ) respectively.

This chapter took me a while to post because I'm in the process of moving! Hopefully once I get my own internet connection at my new apartment I can update more regularly :) Please review to let me know if you find any mistakes, I'm still looking for a beta reader! You can PM here or on my tumblr (pixiestache tumblr . com ) if you're interested!

Enjoy~

* * *

"Now are you sure you've got everything, sweetie?" Asked Kevin's mother, slamming the trunk of their ford shut. It was an old rickety piece of garbage but it got them around, Kevin was probably the only reason it still worked though. Every time the piece of crap broke down he was right there, wrench in hand, to fix it. He had learned to fix cars and appliances out of necessity, they couldn't afford new ones, but it had become something of a hobby.

"Yes mom, I'm sure." Kevin grumbled. She had been like this all day, all week even. Buzzing around, checking off lists, organizing and reorganizing his trunk.

"I'm just double checking!" She said; her red hair growing frizzier the more nervous she got. "Your school list was so long this year what with your books, replacement wand, Quidt-cha-ma-call-it gear, formal robes, graduation robes…" Kevin winced as the list went on. It had them all his summer earning at the auto shop plus a few of his mother's pay checks to be able to afford this year. He'd had to work extra hours at the shop just for them to scrape by.

"What about your books? Do you have them all packed away?" She asked, worrying at her lips until they flushed red.

"Yes."

"And your owl treats for Chopper? Enough paper to write me with?"

"Yes and yes, mom."

"And extra undies? Socks? Emergency cash?" She added.

"Mom!" Kevin shouted, cutting her off. "I have everything, I promise." He added more gently. "Stop worrying."

His mother's lips quivered, a telltale sign she was about to start crying. "I just can't believe my baby's graduating!" She sobbed, pulling the other red head into her arms for a bone crushing hug. "You're all grown up! I'm so proud of you!" Her words were spoken through broken sobs and hiccups, tears dripping down to soak her son's shirt.

Kevin squirmed out of her grasp, dodging tears like bullets and taking in a huge gulp of air to replenish his lungs. "Mom, enough of the water works! We gotta go or else we're gonna miss the train. Again."

* * *

" 'Bought time. Thought you were gonna miss the train again bro." A blue haired boy called out as Kevin entered the compartment.

"Shut up, Nat. That was one time." The ginger said, chucking his bag into the other teens lap with enough force to make him let out a small _'oof!' _"So how was your summer?"

"Oh, ya know. The usual." The metamorophmagus started. "Bring Pureblood balls, mom trying to set me up with all her friends' daughters. Me screwing all their daughters… And their sons." He chuckled, lounging out on the length of his seat.

"That's messed up man." Kevin responded.

"What?! I can't help it if I'm so irresistible I make the Pureblood boys want to _experiment_. Or get back at mumsy and dadsy, whatever. Either way I get some." Nat said. "How about you, my man? Any good lays?"

"The only _lay _I had time for was me laying under a car." The taller boy answered, earning himself a mournful sigh from his friend. He was one hundered percent positive he was about to get a lecture from the other boy about how he need to loosen up, but he was saved by the bell. Well, saved by the Nazz at least.

"Hey dudes!" The blonde greeted, plopping herself down on the seat next to Kevin. "Just finished prefect duty, barf!" She said leaning back, he prefect badge catching the light just right so that it sent scattered beams all over the compartment. She pulled her short hair out of her 'official business' ponytail and turned to face her seatmate. "So… Captain," She started, giving him a nudge with her elbow. "How's the team looking this year?" She laid her head on Kevin's lap, stretching her long legs across the remainder of the seat. Anyone looking at the scene would probably assume the two were dating, and they would have been right. Four years ago. They had tried once, back in third year, but Nazz soon realized she had other interests. And they came in the form of one dark haired Slytherin named Marie. Kevin hadn't been too beaten up about it, he knew she had only been dating him to try to get over someone and he hadn't really felt anything past brother ship for her.

"The teams lookin' to be pretty good, Nazz." He replied. "I mean, with me as seeker, you as chaser, and Nat over there as beater we're already practically a shoe in for the cup. Not to mention that Ed is one hell of a beater." He adjusted the red ball cap on his head and continued, "It shouldn't be too hard a season as long as the new recruits aren't awful. Our main issue is the match against Slytherin. That Sarah is one vicious beater and likes to draw blood on Gryffindor's, especially her brother."

"No worries man!" Nat said from the other side of the small compartment. "It's half the teams seventh year, we've _gotta_ win. It's like fate, or something."

"Attention fellow students!" A voice called from the hallway outside the compartment. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, I advise you to begin changing into your robes for the sorting ceremony!" As the voice got closer to the trios compartment they heard the door slide open and a head popped into view.

"Greetings Nazz!" The young man said, half in the door and half out. "You may want to go to a more suitable compartment to get changed in, perhaps with some students of your fellow gender?" He prodded, getting a chuckle from the girl. She raised herself up and said her good byes to the boys before heading off to find her trunk and change.

"Nat, Kevin, we'll be coming up to the school fairly soon, you may want to consider changing now." The boy said, his badge shining in the light cascading in from the window. It read 'Head Boy' in blue letters embossed on top of the Hogwarts crest. The crest showed his duty to the school, but the blue lettering showed that he was a proud member of the Ravenclaw house.

"Thanks, Double-Dork." The red head replied. He stood up lazily from his seat and began shrugging off his tee shirt to change into his school robes. His muscles were well defined from numerous summers of hard work, freckles sprinkled along his shoulder and chest to show one too many days out in the sun.

As he reached to undo his belt, Edd shouted. "Good Merlin! Have some decency! At least wait until I've shut the door to begin stripping!" A blush crept along the small boy's neck, disappearing under the hem of his trademark black beanie. Despite his words he couldn't help that his gaze lingered on the way Kevin's jeans clung low to his hips, exposing a perfectly defined 'V' and a small dusting of dark red hair along his happy trail.

"Geeze, Kev!" Nat said once Edd has left the compartment tripping all over himself in his haste to get away. "I don't know if you were closer to giving him a heart attack or a nose bleed!"

"Can it, Goldberg."

* * *

The great Hall was as beautiful as ever, flickering candles hovering just out of reach, the enchanted ceiling giving a view of the night sky that most astronomers could only dream of, and the tables lined with beautiful china that would have a feast laid out on it within the hour. All the students were seated, gazes cast upon the professors table as they waited impatiently for their Headmistress to speak so that they could begin the ceremony and get to the best part. The food.

"Greeting students!" A crisp voice called out to the room at large, hushing all the murmurs and whispers that had been plaguing the hall. "Welcome to another splendid year at Hogwarts! I'm your Headmistress; you may call me either Professor McGonagall or Headmistress. And if a single one of you call me 'Mickey G' I will personally transfigure you into a rat and feed you to the owls." She said, fixing a pointed stare on the Gryffindor table. A few people laughed, but Nat could only guffaw under her harsh gaze. The Headmistress was like a grandmother to him and he had gotten a number of students to start calling her 'Mickey G' back in his first year.

"Now," The wrinkled woman continued. "Let the sorting begin!" She pulled a ratty old hat out from underneath her podium as the first years were ushered into the great hall. As she held the scrappy looking fabric in her bony hands it slowly started to come to life, as if it were being woken from a deep sleep.

The hat began belting out a song as the first years lined themselves up. He sang a different tune each year, but was always sure to end with the same Hogwarts House Rhetoric.

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As the tune ended the Headmistress called out the first name on her list. "Elizabeth Ackleshaw!"

A sandy haired girl made her way up to the stage, knobby knees knocking together and pale face flushed with nervousness. She sat on the stool, her dainty feet swayed as they couldn't reach the ground, and waited as the hat was placed gingerly on her head. You could almost hear it muttering to the girl, or maybe to itself.

"Well then!" It shouted after a few seconds of silence. "Gryffindor it is!"

The hall burst into applause, with a considerable amount of whooping and cheering coming from the Gryffindor table. "Woo, we got the first firsty!" The students shouted. "Welcome to the best house!" The girl made her way to the table, received a few congratulatory pats of the back, and practically collapsed in her seat. She was beaming and quickly made friend with some of the second years around her.

The rest of the sorting continued uneventfully, Kevin didn't pay much attention since he didn't know any of the first years being sorted this year.

"Now then, for the year's announcements!" McGonagall began once the sorting had been finished and the first years all seated. "First let me introduce your professors this year; Professor Slughorn- Potions, Professor Hagrid- Care of Magical Creatures and also the groundskeeper, Madame Hooch- Quidditch instructor…" The list went on, it was all the same professors they'd had for years. The only ones interested were the first years. "As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and you are not permitted to swim in the Black Lake unless you wish to become a snack for the Giant Squid or the Merfolk." Blah, blah, blah, rules, blah. Most of the kids just tuned her out.

"And," She continued. "I am very pleased to announce the Hogwarts will once again be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Excited chatter broke out all throughout the great hall, drowning out whatever the Headmistress had been about to say next. "Silence!" She shouted, her use of the sonorous charm causing her voice to boom throughout the entire hall. "In one month's time Hogwarts will be host to the ladies of Beuxbaton Academy and the young men of Durmstang, I fully expect you all to be on your best behavior! Represent your school with the utmost respect and graciousness."

"Fat chance." Kevin muttered. Nat couldn't help but laugh and his laughter rippled out to those near him, making them all giggle and chuckle at the comment.

"The rules are as follows: There will be but three champions, one from each school. To enter your name into the Goblet of Fire you must be at least seventeen years of age-" Most of the students boo'ed at this, quieted by a stern look from the Headmistress. "The Goblet will then choose the champion from each school that it feels would be the most adept at completing the tasks at hand. Once the Goblet chooses you, you are signed into its contract. You _must_ compete, or you face death." As she continued through with the rest of the rules and regulations set forth by the ministry for the event the students whispered to each other about the tournament. What school would win? Would someone die again? Are the Durmstang boys really as attractive as people say?

"Now," McGonagall said. "Let the feast commence!" With a small flick of her wrist food appeared on all the platters lining the long tables, conjured from the kitchens where the house elves had been toiling away at it all day. The students and professors ate and drank their fill until it was announced that all the students should retire to their dormitories where they would find their schedules and trunks.

* * *

"Aww man!" Nat whined to Kevin the next morning. "Double potion with the Ravenclaw's? What a way to start the morning. I already suck at potions; I don't need the know-it-all house shoving it in my face!"

"Don't worry Nat; Professor Slughorn always lets us pick our partners so at least we'll feel stupid together."

They entered the dungeon class room to find all the desks arranged each with one Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor seated at it. The pair exchanged worried looks as they tried to sneak to a table together without catching the professor's attention.

"No no no!" Slughorn shouted. "I will NOT have you two blowing up my dungeon again! This year you're to be paired with a student from a Ravenclaw. And you two are to be on opposite sides of the room from each other." He hurried over to them, his gut jiggling as he attempted to jog. "Now shoo, you over there and you over there. Kevin with Edd, Goldberg you're with James."

Kevin made his way over to where Edd sat, his hands folded and back straight in his seat. The sock head had chosen the table front and center, right in front of the professor. Great. He could hear Nat making his way over to the back of the room, his new partner was seated in the darkest and dingiest corner available.

"So, James, nice to meet you!" The metamorhpagus greeted. "I'm Nathan, but everyone just calls me Nat."

"Call me James again and I'll hex your balls off, we clear? My name is Rave. If you fuck up my grade I'll avada your ass so fast you won't even know what happened." The dark haired boy responded. "Just sit there, shut up, and look pretty."

Nat sat, flabbergasted and mouth gaping. Kevin couldn't contain his laughter at his friend's misfortune; he was in for a hard time. Nat wasn't exactly used to people not liking him. At least Double-D was pleasant.

"So you think I'm pretty then?" And with that utterance Kevin rolled his eyes and tuned out the conversation; leave it to Nat to turn everything into a pick up line.

"Salutations, Kevin!" Edd greeted with a large gap toothed smile. "I understand that you aren't the best at potions, correct?" He asked. Kevin shrugged in response, he had never thought potion was interesting and was only taking it because you need the class to become an auror, which was his backup plan if Quidditch didn't pan out. "Well, fear not!" The small boy continued. "I plan to ensure that you pass this subject with flying colors."

All the conversations around the dusty room were cut short by Professor Slughorn clearing his throat, "All right students, since it's the first day I'll start you off with something simple." He said. "You should all remember this from last year, today we will be brewing Amortentia. Each table may work in pairs; you have until the end of the class. Begin."

Chairs scraped along the stone dungeon floor as students hurried from their seats to the supply closet in hopes of getting their hands on the best ingredients. Kevin stood to make his way over for theirs but was stopped by a soft tug on his wrist, pulling him back down into his seat. "Not to worry Kevin," Edd told him with a smile as he pulled out a cotton pouch from his bag. "I have all my own ingredients. You see my younger brother, Jim, is very close with his head of house. He often helps her tend to the greenhouses in the early hours of the morning or hot afternoons when no other students will. In return she provides him with very fresh produce and ingredients, which he and I share."

Kevin looked at the bag, plant life brimming from each overly organized pouch and pocket. It all looked like it had been picked this morning, colorful and fragrant. It probably had. "You mean the little sickly looking fourth year is your brother?" He asked, getting a nod from Edd.

"Indeed he is." The head boy said. "But let's get started on this potion, shall we?"

They spent the next forty five minutes chopping and grinding various ingredients, Edd would reprimand Kevin each time he got a measurement wrong. _'Potions is an exact science, Kevin. If you don't get each and every measurement precisely right you could kill somebody!'_ Eventually they got it done, their potion fading from a muddy brown to various hues of pink, finally settling on a dusty light pink, the color of budding rose petals. There was about ten minutes left of class and most everyone had finished their potions correctly. Aside from Ed and Rolf, Ed's had turned a sickly looking green color and Rolf had forsaken the assignment entirely and chosen to make vegetable stew.

Slughorn walked through the room making comments on each potion. "Delightful, very good. Just a tad off, try adding more mermaid tears next times." He said to various students. "Dear Merlin, Ed!" He cried. "This smells like vomit and dragon dung!" As he came upon Edd and Kevin's table he smiled. "Perfect as always Edd, good work Kevin."

"See class?" He called out. "This is a quality brew of Amortentia! Why, I wager that I could even sell this for a hefty price in knockturn alley if I wanted to." He turned to the pair, smiling as always. "Now tell me boys, what do you smell?" He asked. The two young men shared a nervous glance, not wanting to share something so personal with the class. "Come now, don't' be shy! I'll start." Slughorn laughed. "I smell chocolate, pineapples, and a copper smell, like that of a newly minted Knut. Excellent work boys."

The professor looked at them expectantly, waiting for the answers. Edd gulped and took a depth breath, deciding to get it over with. "Uh, I smell parchment, leather, and chamomile tea…" He said, his skin flushing from embarrassment. He turned to face Kevin, waiting on the Quidditch captains answer.

Kevin sighed; he knew there was no getting out of this. His ears burned as he started, "I smell engine exhaust." He said. "And Quidditch gear and something…clean? I don't know." He finished, somewhat hesitantly. He couldn't place the final smell he'd picked up, but it smelled fresh and clean, kinda of like new sheets after laundry day.

"Good, good. Very interesting." The hefty professor replied. "All right class, you're dismissed. Be prepared to take quite a bit of notes next time." The students groaned as he shooed them out the room, flapping his hands at them like he was some deranged bird. As the heavy door swung shut you could hear the faint clink of vials being pulled out of a cupboard. Was he bottling their potion?

"So how'd it go?" Nat questioned once the two were reunited in the corridor.

"Fine." Kevin answered. "First time Sluggy's ever complimented one of my potions." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "How'd it go with you and the gloomy lookin' kid?"

"Dude, that guy tried to cut me with a scalpel when I tried to help!" Nat shouted. "He's fucking crazy, and perpetually angry! And he does this thing with his tongue when he's concentrating; it's like really adorable and a little bit distracting…" He trailed.

Kevin shook his head and smiled, Nat always found the worst people to crush on. Crazy, violent, and usually never fond of him. The other boy kept talking about his new found interest but Kevin tuned him out, he knew he would keeping talking about this kid every day until he got him. It was gonna be a long year.


End file.
